emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5394 (8th September 2009)
Plot Cain tries to comfort a gutted Debbie and can’t hide his rage at Michael for the way he's treated her. When Michael arrives in the village to see her, furious Cain attacks him, slamming him against his car and warning him to stay away from his daughter. Unnerved Michael makes to leave but Cain is still fuming and punches him as he turns to go. Debbie is unsettled when Cain tells her he beat Michael up and will see to it that he’ll be sorry if he ever shows up again. However, later that night Debbie is alone at home when Michael sneaks in to see her. She's torn as he declares he can’t walk away from her, but she remains impassive. When he leaves he tells her he's staying at a hotel in town and will be there until tomorrow afternoon - if she doesn’t come and see him he’ll know she doesn’t want him. Chas tries to convince herself that she's doing Paddy a favour by not telling him about her one night stand with Carl. However, when Paddy arrives home from his course with flowers and chocolates, her heart melts and she feels terrible. Overcome with both guilt and affection for him, she finds it difficult to lie to him and feels very uncomfortable when Carl is in the pub later that day. Terrified of Paddy finding out, Chas follows Carl out of the pub after seeing them talking. Carl assures her he hasn’t said anything to him but reminds her that this isn’t going to go away. Carl is frustrated and Chas is in turmoil. Also, Faye and Cain continue to flirt and when he enters the Woolpack toilets to find her, it's clear there's chemistry between them. Nicola continues to cause chaos at work when she arrives with Angelica, but she's worried she's going to lose her job when Natasha suggests she works from home. Cast Regular cast *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore (uncredited) *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Hannah Barton - Grace Cassidy *John Barton - James Thornton *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Douglas Potts - Duncan Preston *Faye Lamb - Kim Thomson *Mark Wylde - Maxwell Caulfield *Natasha Wylde - Amanda Donohoe *Maisie Wylde - Alice Coulthard *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *Angelica King - Sophie Firth (uncredited) *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Carl King - Tom Lister *Jimmy King - Nick Miles Guest cast *Michael Conway - Jamie Belman Locations *Main Street *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Mulberry Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen *Home Farm - Office *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Consulting room and reception *Windsor & Dingle - Forecourt *The Woolpack - Public bar, men's toilets, beer garden, kitchen and women's toilets Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,210,000 viewers (16th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes